General-purpose wood lathes are rather simple machines in which the primary components include a frame, a spindle mounted on the frame for relatively high-velocity rotation, a tool rest adjustably mounted on the frame in operating relationship with the axis of rotation of the spindle, and a tailstock for supporting the end of the work piece opposite from the end engaged by the spindle. In turning long slender pieces (such as table legs), the work piece is held between a center mounted in the tailstock and the driving center mounted in the spindle. The cutting action is performed by manually-held shaping tools supported by the tool rest, which is in close proximity to the wood piece being rotated. The general design and form of this type of machine is very old, but its utility has not diminished over time.
Because of its universal use and inevitable presence in many home workshops, several attempts have been made to adapt an existing drill press into a general purpose wood lathe when occasional carving is desired. Thus, it has been recognized that the drill press represents not only a machine in its own right, but also a possible source of power and control for operational use outside its intended design. The power head of the drill press can itself be used as a head stock, or confined to use as a source of power. This potential adaptability, combined with the fact it is typically impractical from an economic perspective to purchase a general purpose wood lathe for the purpose of occasional wood carving, has given rise to significant demand for the adaptation of the drill press for occasional use as a wood lathe.
Attempts to adapt the drill press for use as a wood lathe have generally included devices which are costly and overly complex. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,622 (1973) to Morse (the '622 reference) discloses a rather complex assembly for adaptation of a drill press into a wood lathe which has the tailstock connected by a bar to the lathe headstock. This device requires significant assembly time and is more desirable in an industrial setting. There is, therefore, a need for an adaption assembly that is simple, has minimal assembly time, and remains low in cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,834 (1974) also to Morse (the '834 reference) teaches the mounting of a device onto a drill press when the drill press is in a horizontal position. However, not all drill presses available are designed to be rotated into a horizontal position. Thus, there is a need for an adaption assembly capable of use on a drill press when in either a horizontal or a vertical position. In addition, the drill press disclosed in the '834 reference is mounted on a work table. Since many owners of small drill presses operate the machines out of their own homes, there is not always space or even the need for a separate work table to mount the drill press on. Therefore, there is a need for an adaption assembly that does not require a separate work table to mount the drill press on.
In addition to attempts to adapt existing machines such as drill presses into machines of alternative uses, there have also been attempts in the prior art to manufacture machines capable of performing multiple functions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,135 (1996) to Beth et al (the '135 reference) discloses a machine manufactured to perform various functions such as drilling and routing. However, machines such as the device disclosed in the '135 reference are generally complex and thus cost prohibitive for the occasional operator. Again, there is a need for an adaption assembly that enables a drill press to perform functions of a wood lathe that is simple and low in cost.